The Piano Player
by gaaralover51141
Summary: "Come out, I know you're there." I jumped."I'm very sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect to you're privacy. I just..When I heard you singing… I, well… um couldn't help but listen.." NaruSasu. Dont own anything. Rated T for maybe possible later chapters.


I walked down the hallways of Konoha High School. It was about half an hour before the students even started coming in. I opened the door of the chorus room, I walked in and dropped my bags in front of the piano. The room was filled with chairs for the students to sit on, the piano was in the front of the class room. I sat on the stool I n front of the piano. I closed my eyes and started playing.

I entered the school about 25 minutes before the students would start coming in. Kakashi had told me to come early to talk about my entry to the music college. I walked down the music wing, I was about to open his door when I heard the piano in the chorus room. I walked over to the room curiously, I looked inside through the windows, the lights were turned off, but I could see a dark shadow in front of the piano. I silently opened the door and walked inside. The light from the rising sun barely came through the half shut blinds. I stayed in the back to see the person hiding in the dark, then I heard them start singing. Their voice was so beautiful..

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I didn't know who was singing, but I just kept watching.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk ah_

_My shadows the only one who walks beside, _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

I didn't really know this song, but I really liked it. The way they were singing it was just breath taking.

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides my somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line _

_of the edge and where I walk alone_

I understood every word he said, I even felt as if it came from his heart, what he was singing.

_Read between the lines _

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone I walk alone_

_I walk alone and I walk ah_

_My shadows the only one who walks beside, _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,Ah-ah, Ah-ah_

_I walk alone and I walk ah -_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk ah_

_My shadows the only one who walks beside, _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

He stopped playing and just sat there for a while. I stood there, completely mesmerized by his voice.

"Come out, I know you're there." I jumped. I walked slowly up to him. He sounded a bit annoyed at my intrusion.

"I'm sorry. I was just walking down here when I heard you playing." I closed up on him, I could see him more, I saw he seemed a bit annoyed. I bowed quickly. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect to you're privacy. I just.. When I heard you sing… I, well… um couldn't help but listen.." I kept my position as he stood from his chair. I felt him grab my chin lightly, he lifted me straight up. He was taller than me, about three inches. I stared into his eyes, they were a beautiful light blue. He had spiked blonde hair and what seemed as whisker scars. He stared down at me for a few seconds, I felt myself blush from his gaze.

"That's alright. Usually I'd be mad, but you're way too cute to be angry at." I blushed furiously.

"Thanks…" He smiled.

"Do you play?" he asked as he walked over to the piano. I shook my head.

"No, but I've always wanted to."

"Want me to teach you a bit?" I shyly nodded. He smiled and beckoned me over. I walked over and sat next to him on the bench. "Put your fingers on these four keys. Now play them the way I do." I watched as he moved his four fingers gracefully over the keys, the combination they made sounded so elegant. I repeated his movements with mine. "Yeah like that." he took his left hand and played more notes keys while still playing the original. I looked at his hands a repeated it with mine. We played together at the same time, I was on the higher keyed side and he was playing with the lower keys, but the different toned notes seemed to dance together perfectly.

"You're a fast learner." he said after we stopped playing. I blushed and smiled back at him.

"You're a good teacher." I looked at him for a while. He seemed about a year older than me, he was more toned than I was. We were sitting very close from the limited space on the bench. I didn't know why but I lifted my hand and took his cheek. I leaned up and closed the space in between us.

I felt my heart speed up, after a few seconds he started kissing back. He gently grabbed my hair, I felt his teeth graze my lower lip lightly, I opened my mouth to give him entrance. He slipped his tongue in, I felt dizzy, I had never had a kiss this great. He tasted so sweet, I never really liked sweets but I just loved the way he tasted. We parted when we needed air. He had his forehead on mine and our noses touched.

"Wow, all that in just about a few mintues after meeting? And we don't even know our names." I blushed.

"Umm, well. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he leaned in and gave me a light kiss.

"Hello Sasuke. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it! Hehe, i bet you were thinking that sasuke would be the one playing right? Review if you want to please! :)**


End file.
